Happy Birthday Mukuro
by Yachiru421
Summary: It's Rokudo Mukuro's birthday and Tsuna goes to see him but forgets a present, but Mukuro has a good idea of what he wants for his birthday. 6927. Oneshot. Sorry, it's a day late :p


**Midori: Hello, sorry that this fanfict is late by a day but I was really busy. **

**Mukuro: That is no excuse author-san. **

**Tsuna: Mukuro-san, Midori is doing the best she can. **

**Midori: Thank you Tsuna :D Well Mukuro, disclaimer please then we can get this started :D  
><strong>

**Mukuro: Midori does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters, they all belong to Akira Amano. **

**Midori: Enjoy :D**

Rokudo Mukuro sat at his base in Kokuyo Land simply thinking about nothing in particular but just enjoying the silence. He had sent Ken and Chikusa out for the day because he did not want to deal with them on this particular day. Today was June 9th, the day he was born, and if those two idiots found out they would not leave him alone to simply enjoy his evening alone.

It wasn't that Mukuro didn't like his birthday, it was just another day in his eyes and he never liked when other people surrounding him made a big deal about it because it made them look foolish. Never in his life had Mukuro had a birthday celebration and he would like to keep it that way for as long as possible.

After a few hours of resting, Mukuro heard footsteps and picked up his trident ready to attack whoever dared disturb him. As the figure rounded the corner, Mukuro put his trident down and went back to sit on his couch.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for what reason have you come here? Offering your body to me?"

Tsuna blushed slightly at the statement but brushed it off and made his way into the room and thinking of how he had come to be at the dangerous hideout.

**A Few Hours Ago**

_Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up to an empty house which was extremely rare since there always seemed to be more and more people flowing into his house on a regular basis. He went downstairs to find some breakfast when he noticed a note on the table. _

_Tsu-kun, _

_Your father showed up as a surprise and is taking us all out for the day. We were going to take you but you were sleeping so soundly we didn't want to wake you. We'll all be back tomorrow morning, there is food in the fridge. Love you sweetie. _

_Mom. _

_Tsuna stared at the note in disbelief, first he couldn't believe that his father would show up with no previous announcement and then he couldn't believe that they didn't wake him up. After a sigh or two, Tsuna walked over to the fridge to see what food he would be eating for the day. Upon opening the fridge, Tsuna realized that there was nothing in the fridge._

"_Why does this always happen to me? Guess I'll have to go buy something…"_

_Tsuna grabbed his money and heading out the door in search of a convenience store. He decided to go a little farther than usual go get some food that was a bit different from his usual. Once at the convenience store, Tsuna noticed there were some students wearing uniforms. _

"_W…wait…those look like…"_

"_Vongola! What are you doing here? LEAVE!"_

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

_Tsuna turned around ready to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see that the hand belonged to none other than Chikusa with Ken right next to him. _

"_Why did you stop him Kakiipii? He was about to leave?"_

_Chikusa ignored Ken and proceeding to talk to the young Vongola Decimo. _

"_Vongola, go to our hideout."_

_Both Tsuna and Ken looked at Chikusa like he was crazy. _

"_Kakiipii! Mukuro-sama is there and he told us to leave for the day and not to disturb, why are you telling the Vongola wimp to go?"_

_Chikusa sighed and once again continued to ignore Ken and his infinite amount of questions. He looked at the Vongola Decimo who looked like he was about to run away and hide._

"_Vongola, just go to Kokuyo Land, it's Mukuro-sama's birthday and I know that he wouldn't want us to do anything for him but something makes me feel as if he would be okay with you going."_

_Tsuna immediately looked up at the scary older boy and registered everything that he had just said. It was Mukuro's birthday and he was all alone in his hideout. After a few minutes of running, Tsuna made it to the Kokuyo Gang's hideout. He walked inside slowly not really knowing where to go but eventually came across Mukuro standing with his trident pointed straight at him. _

**Normal Time**

Tsuna slowly walked into the room careful not to get too close to Mukuro considering he still wanted the Vongola's body for his own to possess. Mukuro eyed the small boy and was a bit surprised to notice that he wasn't as afraid as he first appeared.

"So tell me Tsunayoshi, why is it that you have come here?"

Tsuna looked around the room and finally looked at the trident next to the pineapple haired man due to the fact that he didn't have enough courage to look the man in the face. Every time he did, his face would become red and he would get a strange feeling in his stomach.

"A-Ano…I-I heard it was…your b-b-birthday and I came to w-w-wish you h-h-happy b-b-birthday…."

Mukuro looked at the small boy standing about 20 feet away from him with shock written all over his face but he quickly composed himself.

"And who told you it was my birthday?"

Tsuna squeaked slightly and began to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place.

"C-Chikusa…"

Mukuro's expression darkened slightly and he mentally reminded himself to make sure that Ken and Chikusa went through hell for the next few weeks. The small brunette stood in the room not exactly sure what he should do next. He hadn't prepared a present or anything and was started to feel bad for not at least bringing something small for the other male. There was one other problem to deal with, Tsuna's heart was racing but it was not from fear. The Decimo knew long ago that he had feelings for Rokudo Mukuro but never wanted to accept them so they were pushed into the back of his mind. As long as he wasn't around the male he figured that his feelings wouldn't be a problem, but now that he was so close to Mukuro he couldn't keep his heart from racing simply from seeing his face.

"Tsunayoshi, if that is all you came here for, I suggest you leave."

Tsuna looked up at the man and his face instantly turned a dark shade of red, he silently prayed that the older male hadn't noticed but Tsuna had no such luck today. A smirk found its way on Mukuro's face as the older male put his trident to the side and started walking towards the smaller male who started to back away with every step that was taken. Soon, Tsuna's back hit the wall and he cursed his luck as Mukuro closed in on him.

"Uh….I think I should be going now…."

"Kufufu..why the rush Vongola?"

Mukuro pressed his body against Tsuna's and the smaller of the two couldn't suppress the small gasp from having the illusionist so close to him.

"I-I….forgot your present yeah…so I'm just going to go get it and the- mmph."

Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Mukuro pressed his lips to the slightly quivering ones of the boy pinned against the wall.

"_Oh my goodness he's kissing me! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"_

Tsuna stayed frozen in place for a little while which bothered Mukuro, so the older of the two decided to play with his new toy. Gloved hands made their way up Tsuna's shirt until they found his nipples and started playing with them causing the smaller male to gasp from the sensation. Mukuro slipped his tongue inside the Decimo's mouth and started exploring his territory, the smaller male's mind was flooded with so many different thoughts but he slowly began to kiss Mukuro back. This pleased the pineapple and his hands started roaming all over Tsuna's body from his chest to his lower back. Soon, the two broke away for air but Mukuro attached himself to Tsuna's throat but before he could make a hickey, he was roughly pushed off by Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo stood with all of his weight against the wall panting slightly and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Mu-Mukuro-san…wh-what was that? Why did you do that?"

"Kufufu, you seem to know exactly what I am doing Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro got closer to the slightly shaking boy and once again trapped him against the wall using his body. He lowered his lips to Tsuna's ear and very quietly whispered.

"Do you want this Tsunayoshi?"

A few licks were given to Tsuna's ear causing the brunette to gasp and shut his eyes tightly trying to figure out whether he wanted this or not. He was very attracted to Mukuro but this could just be a game to play with him like the illusionist was famous for doing. Tsuna stopped shaking once the ministrations on his ears stopped, leaving the boy to make a decision. After a few minutes, Tsuna looked up at Mukuro with a determined gaze and wrapped his arms around the illusionist's shoulders.

"Kufufu, seems that you have decided to be obedient Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro leaned down and started kissing the brunette, it started out as an innocent kiss but soon turned into an intense make out. Tsuna tried his best to kiss back with all of the passion he could muster up causing the older of the two to smirk and remove his lips and make his way down to Tsuna's neck. The action caused the Vongola Decimo to gasp and tilt his head to the side in order to give Mukuro more room to nip and bite all he wanted. This pleased the illusionist greatly and decided to give the smaller boy more pleasure than ever before. His hands started roaming the smaller body, starting low but then running up Tsuna's chest and playing with his nipples.

"Ah…ngh….Mukuro…san…ha"

Tsuna was in so much pleasure just from the nipping of his neck and pinching of his nipples that he couldn't think straight. He had never experienced anything like this; he never even masturbated because he honestly never had private time to himself.

"Mukuro…san…can we not….ah….do this st-ah-anding up?"

The illusionist stopped all of his ministrations all at once and smirked down at the boy who looked like a little trapped bunny at the moment. On the other side of the room, a bed showed up, Mukuro picked up Tsuna and carried him over to the bed carefully laying him down and then crawling on top of him. Time seemed to slow down as Tsuna watched the older male crawled on top of him, their eyes locked for a few seconds before the Decimo looked to the side due to embarrassment.

"Kufufu…embarrassed Tsunayoshi? We haven't even gotten started yet."

Tsuna was about to question what Mukuro meant but was instantly silenced by the older male's lips which began another hot kiss. Tongues fought for dominance but the younger of the two didn't stand a chance with his inexperience. Once again, hands started to roam Tsuna's body and this time started to remove his shirt and unbutton his pants. This made the young Vongola suddenly apprehensive and unsure if he wanted to continue with what they were doing but Mukuro was leaving no room for arguments. The older one was using his lips to silence the younger one and to make him louder all at the same time. Mukuro decided that it was time to get serious and lacked on to Tsuna's right nipple while using his left hand to play with the other one. This combination of sensations were driving Tsuna wild as he writhed underneath the illusionist.

"Ngh…ah…Mukuro!"

"Be patient my little Tsunayoshi."

"Ah…then don't…tease me!"

Mukuro smirked as he pulled Tsuna's boxers and pants off leaving the boy completely exposed. Mismatched eyes roamed every inch of the younger male's body noticing the small scars and bruises from previous fights that have occurred over the years. The Decimo turned a bright red under the gaze of the intense eyes and looked to the side while trying to cover himself with his hands.

"D-Don't stare…"

"Kufufu, and don't hide your body from me Tsunayoshi."

"B-But it's embarrassing."

Mukuro took his hands and guided Tsuna's face so they could look each other in the eyes. This action only caused Tsuna's face to darken to a deeper red and stare into the mismatched eyes that belonged to the male hovering above him. Before he knew it, Tsuna was mesmerized but before he could look any longer, Mukuro dipped his head and started to lick his way down the boy's body.

"Ah! Ngh…Mukuro…san…ah!"

Mukuro smiled due to all the noise the Decimo was making just from him licking his way down his body. The older male kept licking and nipping until he reached the one place he was holding for last. Tsuna raised his head when he noticed Mukuro had stopped what he was doing and noticed where his head was.

"Ah that's…"

"Kufufu, scream for me Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro lowered his head and took Tsuna's member into his mouth and deep throated him immediately causing Tsuna's body to arch off of the bed and throw his head back in pleasure. The brunette's hips started moving on their own and tried thrusting into the illusionist's mouth but Mukuro was not having that so he held down Tsuna's hips to keep them from choking him.

"Ah, Mukuro…it feels…so good…"

Tsuna moans filled the room as Mukuro bobbed his head up and down on Tsuna's erection gaining speed and using his tongue to make sure the brunette screams with pleasure.

"M-Mukuro…I'm cum…ming…ngh"

Mukuro hummed in response which threw Tsuna over the edge causing him to release in the illusionist's mouth who in turn drank all that the Decimo had to offer. Tsuna lay on the bed panting and trying to come down from his first orgasm but before he could do any of that, Mukuro was stroking his member back to life.

"Mukuro…what are you d-doing?"

"Oya oya, you can't possibly think we are finished here. I haven't even cum yet my dear Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up at the man slightly confused and was about to ask what he wanted to do but was stopped when Mukuro took his gloves off and shoved three fingers in Tsuna's mouth. The brunette wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing but started to suck on the fingers making sure they were nice and wet. The Vongola Decimo had no idea why he was doing this but something in the back of his head told him that if he didn't, there would be a lot of pain coming in a few seconds. Once Mukuro deemed that the fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Tsuna's mouth and put them in front of the smaller boy's entrance. He lowered his head next to Tsuna's ear and whispered quietly to the boy so he wouldn't scare him away.

"This is going to hurt my dear Tsunayoshi, but it'll feel better soon. I promise."

Tsuna nodded his head slightly and Mukuro inserted one finger into the smaller boy whose body immediately froze at the intrusion and he wiggled slightly.

"Does it hurt Tsunayoshi?"

"N-No…it just feels weird…"

Mukuro started thrusting the single finger in and out and once Tsuna started moving his hips in time with the small thrusts, the illusionist decided that he was ready for another finger and added a second. Once again, Tsuna's body froze and he whimpered slightly because of the stretching feeling but stayed as still as he could to reduce the small amount of pain that was going through his body. Mukuro continued scissoring his fingers and started kissing and nipping at Tsuna's neck in order to distract him from the pain he was feeling. After a few minutes of stretching, Mukuro inserted the third and final finger and it was no surprise to him when Tsuna's body froze once again and his breathing increased slightly from the pain.

"I-It hurts…"

A few stray tears fell from Tsuna's eyes and Mukuro kissed them all away and started to kiss the smaller boy to distract him so he could prepare him properly. The illusionist knew that if he didn't prepare Tsunayoshi properly, the younger male would experience a lot more pain then he was feeling now. After a little while, Mukuro removed his fingers and unzipped his pants. This caused Tsuna to get nervous once again and he was slightly shaking because he did not exactly know what was going to happen next. Mukuro noticed as he was applying some lube to his member and lined himself up at Tsuna's entrance and leaned over to the boy's ear.

"This is going to hurt Tsunayoshi. Just relax your body and don't tense up."

"O-Okay…"

Tsuna did as Mukuro said and tried to keep his body as loose as possible but once the illusionist started to push into his entrance Tsuna's entire body tensed up and a few stray tears fell down his face. Mukuro knew it would only hurt more if he took too long and thrust himself completely in then didn't move. Tsuna screamed loudly at the intrusion and tears started freely falling down his face. It hurt so much and it felt like he was being torn from the inside. His arms wrapped around Mukuro's neck and held on tightly.

"It hurts! Mukuro…san…take it out…"

Tsuna was panting heavily but Mukuro made no attempt to take his member out of Tsuna's tight little virgin hole. He was having a hard time just trying not to pound Tsuna into the bed, the boy was so tight and warm, he'd never felt anything like this before.

"It's alright Tsunayoshi, just relax your body."

Tsuna tried to relax and after a few more moments he moved his hips slightly and moaned at the feeling.

"M-Move."

Mukuro gladly complied with the request and pulled out to push back in hard causing Tsuna to throw his head back in pleasure and moan loudly while clinging to Mukuro.

"Ah ha ngh…Aah!"

"Kufufu, moan for me Tsunayoshi."

As the illusionist kept up his pace of thrusting into the young mafia boss, Tsuna continued to scream and moan in pleasure but he felt something building up in his stomach. Mukuro knew that the boy was close but didn't care as he continued to thrust into the smaller body.

"F-faster, harder, ah…ngh…so…good…Mukuro…Mukuro…Mukuro."

Mukuro complied with the Decimo and started thrusting into the boy faster and harder hitting his spot nearly every time causing the screams from the brunette to become louder and louder.

"M-Mukuro…I can't…I'm…ah"

"Cum for me Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna screamed as his prostate was abused and released his seed all over his stomach and chest but Mukuro was not slowing down any with his orgasm coming closer. After a few more seconds, Mukuro tensed and released his seed inside Tsuna.

"T-Tsunayoshi…"

Both males were panting heavily as they came down from their sex induced high. Tsuna's eyes were glazed over and it took longer for him to recover from the best orgasm he's ever felt, though it was only his second. Mukuro pulled out of Tsuna and lay down next to him while pulling the younger boy flush against his body. Tsuna welcomed the warmth and nuzzled into Mukuro's chest before falling into a deep sleep.

Tsuna woke up a bit confused considering he couldn't move because someone's arm was holding him tightly in place. He looked up and noticed the sleeping face of Rokudo Mukuro and all of the events that had just happened rushed into his head making him blush a bright red.

_I just had sex….with Rokudo Mukuro…_

Before he could start panicking because of what he and another male had just done, Mukuro woke up and looked down at Tsuna.

"Oya oya, awake already Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Tsuna looked away from the older male because of his embarrassment and decided to ask the question that he was honestly really afraid to ask.

"M-Mukuro-san…why did you s-sleep with me?"

Tsuna braced himself for the answer and didn't dare look at the illusionist due to the fear that came from asking such a question. The brunette knew the reason he allowed himself to sleep with Mukuro, but did the older male sleep with him simply to get his body or to play with a toy? Rokudo Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's face and made him look into his mismatched eyes. The Vongola Decimo closed his eyes because he didn't know what else to do in the situation. Just then he felt a pair of lips on his own and opened his eyes wide to see Mukuro staring right back at him while they were kissing. The older male broke the soft kiss and looked the brunette in the eyes.

"I don't sleep with people simply because I'm bored my dear Tsunayoshi."

It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for but it pushed his fears to the side as he crawled over to Mukuro and placed his head on the older male's chest.

"I love you Mukuro."

It was said in a small voice but Mukuro still heard it, he smiled slightly and lay back down with Tsuna on top of him.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, go back to sleep."

Tsuna did as he was told and fell asleep after a few seconds but Mukuro stayed up for a little while longer watching the younger male sleep in his arms.

_Kufufu, I'm not letting you go now my little Vongola Decimo. Hmm…seems that I don't have to kill Chikusa and Ken after all. _

Mukuro smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep.

**Midori: Well that's the end of it :) Review please :D**


End file.
